Odessa
}} Odessa is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Etheria and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas. Story Etheria She found Ybrahim lost in the fields of Hera Aega and fell in love with him. Because it is strictly forbidden for an Aegan noblewoman to fall in love, she was banished from the territory of Hera Aega. Because she is one of the Guardians of the Golden Hourglass, she retained her noble status. She gained refuge in the domains of Hera Andal, the imperial capital of Etheria where the golden hourglass itself is secretly housed. She made Ybrahim fall in love with her using her enchanted bow and arrow. She then named him Alexus, a name that means "an encantado with only one love." When Alena came across Ybrahim, she knew he was her husband right away. She sought the truth from the'' Batis ng Katotohanan'' (Stream of Truth) and found out that it was indeed Ybrahim. With this Alena will take vengeance to the Etherians. Odessa was also the one who brought Amihan and Alena to the tribe of the Adjantao and sold them for gold. Close to the end of the series, before the first Great War of Encantadia begun, Odessa and Ybrahim returned to Aega to gather an Aegan contingent for the Etherian army to defeat the Sapiryan-Adamyan-Diwata-Hathoria coalition. To her horror, her evil aunt Ora had previously killed her mother and usurped leadership of the Aega tribe of Etheria and attacks her and Ybrahim. Odessa was no match against Ora because Odessa does not possess powers that Ora (and her late mother Asnan) have because she was not blessed by the Talpas ceremony ( an exclusively Aegan tradition where a young Aegan noblewoman who reaches the age of majority is granted new and strong powers, the downside is once one is blessed by the Talpas, males must never see her uncovered face anymore for the rest of her life).Ora was about to strike her dead but Ybrahim intervenes and pulls out Ora's face covering. Ora screams in excruciating pain as the Talpas blessing reacts to being seen by Ybrahim, a man. This buys Odessa enough time to strike Ora dead. With Ora gone, Odessa gains leadership of Hera Aega tribe as As'nan's successor. She asks Ybrahim to lead the Aegan contingent of the Etherian army against the coalition as she returned to Hera Andal along with the other guardians , Andora, Juvila and Queen Avria herself to protect the golden hourglass. In the final episode of Etheria, Odessa is revealed to be bearing Ybrahim's child at the time of the kingdom's fall. Along with all the Etherians, she was killed instantly after the Sangres destroyed the Golden Hourglass, the source of life and Power of the entire Etherian kingdom. Odessa was revived in the third book of Encantadia: Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas by Ether, and was elated to find out that her child with Alexus/Ybrahim is also alive. But the birth of her baby caused much doubt about her loyalty to the Herans' mission of reviving their fallen kingdom. She then renames herself as "Tami-a" to befriend Cassandra and eventually, to see her own son in Sapiro. When she attempted to tell Arman who her father is this led to her own demise in the hands of her very own queen, Avria. Just like Pirena whom Emre and Galatea considered a candidate to go to Devas after death, she was also sent to Devas under the condition of repenting for what she did to Alena and Ybrahim. She shows up again to meet with Arman, her son and tell him that his father is Ybrahim. However, Alena shows up to battle her. Odessa is later defeated once again. Odessa presumably went back to Devas afterwards. Her personality could be somewhat compared to her arch-rival, Alena. She has a strong affection towards love as exemplified by her falling for Ybrahim. She is even considered to be kind-natured and motherly just like Alena. This is one of the reasons why before knowing that they are enemies, they were able to relate to one another. The irony in Odessa is that when her greatest gift and power is manipulation of the emotions of other people, even she cannot control her own. Powers and Weapon Special Abilities Teleportation - this is a common ability among the Herans of Etheria Emotion Manipulation '''- A common practice of Hera Aega, which uses different arrows to control emotions. '''Mind Control - Odessa is an adept of mind control, through the use of her special arrows. This ability is known to Ybrahim. Energy Blasts '- much like her fellow Herans, Odessa is also shown to be capable of producing and harnessing blasts of blue energy, either as attack blasts or creating spells. However, Odessa rarely ever uses this power.This special power of hers was probably granted to her by Ether as one of the Guardians of the golden hourglass and only used for the defence of the hourglass. As seen in episode 48 when Odessa uses it against the Sangres in battle while inside the chamber of the Hourglass. It is also of note that she was never seen using this power outside her post of guardian of the hourglass.Instead she depends on her ability to fight and her trusty bow and arrows.Another proof of this is her mother As'nan and aunt Ora do not possess this power.The only safe asumption is ths ability was given to her as guardian of the hourglass. Relationships *Ybrahim: Odessa's intention for bringing him to their tribe is to bargain with the Sapiryans since Ybrahim is also a Sapiryan. Supposedly, she was going to kill him since he saw their tribe. Odessa felt a connection with him that prevented her from killing him. Her love for him caused her to pursue him even if it means being disregarded by Hera Aega. After finding him, he refused to come with her which forced Odessa to use her arrow to gain his possession. Odessa was under the illusion that Ybrahim loves him truly despite knowing the reason is because she used her arrow. Weapons '''Hunting Sword '- Her common sword that she used during the war. Her sword also retains when she died and seen glowing faintly during her duel with Alena. 'Bow and Arrows '- Common weapons native from Hera Aega. Odessa carries a wooden longbow and different set of arrows that has different properties. She didn't retain this in Book 3. * 'Poisoned Arrow ''- ''arrow used against her by Andora. Can easily kill a victim. * '''Charming Arrow ' - arrows that captures minds or manipulate emotions. (ex. Ybrahim) * Explosive Arrow '''- arrows that explodes when it hits any target. Used when she ambushed Animus * '''Sleeping Arrow- harmless arrows that she used on the turned children Sang'gres. Gallery Odessa.jpg|Odessa's official portrait for Etheria Odessaarmor.jpg|Odessa's armor concept. Pauleen-Luna-Odessa-Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster (Source: Noel Layon Flores) Outfits Gallery Odessareddress.jpg|Odessa's red dress during the night she slept with Ybrahim. HeraOdessa.png IMG_1796.JPG|Her outfit in the 3rd Book. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Etherian Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Former Villains turn Good Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters